


Sympathy Vote

by aaralyn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Pepper, Sick!Tony, Sick!Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaralyn/pseuds/aaralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Fill for an Avengerkink prompt*</p><p>Tony wakes up sick, Pepper makes the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy Vote

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the full prompt at http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40494029#t40494029 
> 
> it was so cute i really just had to write it!

 

On the morning the meeting for the official budget sign off is scheduled for, Tony awakens to find his eyes itchy and swollen, his throat scratchy, his head pounding and his whole body feeling like a mass of bruises. He draws in a breath to ask JARVIS what time it is only to choke and fall into a coughing fit that seemingly worries the AI. “ _Sir?_ ” He inquires, voice blessedly quiet. Tony peeks out from under the blankets, wincing at the morning light streaming in before JARVIS tints the windows. 

  

“Ugh, J, I feel gross,” he manages to get out, eyes darting to the clock displayed on the windows. Eight in the morning. His voice is rough and speaking inspires another round of coughing. Curling up into a small ball under his comforter, he tries very hard not to think too loudly.

  

“ _Sir, as much as I hate to bother you, the budget review meeting is today and, being the majority stockholder, you must be present. Would you like me to contact Ms. Potts for you?”_ Tony, honest to god, felt like bursting into tears. The mere thought of movement made him ache. He couldn’t remember being this sick in a long, long time. He mumbles something and hides his hide, trying to massage the ache out of his temples to no avail. JARVIS makes a quiet whirring sound he’d learned over the years was his way of comforting his creator, and Tony smiled weakly. Concerned, JARVIS sends a quick text to Ms. Potts and concerns himself with monitoring his vitals.

 

—————————

 

To her own aggravation, Pepper had needed to wake up early to pick up the final contracts from their legal team in the opposite direction of the corporate office and thus had only quietly snuck out of bed instead of checking up on Tony. Pepper was just stepping into the car back to the Tower, Happy holding the door open, when her phone buzzed in her hands. Sighing, she settled in the back as they pulled off, looking to the message only to have her brows furrow in concern when she saw it was from JARVIS.

 

_Ms. Potts, Sir woke this morning with a temperature of just over 101 degrees and a series of symptoms indicating the onset of illness. He is currently in bed but has acknowledged the meeting today. How would you like to proceed?_

 

Pepper had only seen Tony sick a few times, but each time was awful. She remembered how he got when ill and warmth bloomed in her chest right alongside pity. It was horrible that he was sick but he was downright _adorable_ when he was, all masks and quick wit and snark dissolved. The sight made her want to cradle him to her chest and hold him until he felt better. In fact, maybe that could work in their favor…

 

_I’ll take care of it, JARVIS, I’m on my way now._

 

—————————

 

Tony woke once more when he felt the side of his bed dip and a hand pull back the top of the blanket cocoon he’d made. It was a relief when he opened his eyes and found the room dark, Pepper just visible in the gloom. His lips stretched in the approximation of a smile, tilting his head happily closer when her fingers threaded through his hair. “Pep,” he breathed, resting his head on her lap. Pepper smiled and pet his hair, humming softly as she rubbed at his temples and he sighed.

 

“That meeting today is inescapable, no matter how bad I feel for you,” she whispered, and Tony nodded. He knew it was important and although usually he’d try to beg to get out of it, the illness had taken the fight and energy right out of him and it was easier to just agree and go along with it. “But I managed to pull a few strings. I’m bringing in some of the more…understanding shareholders and the board members attending are the ones that lean more toward compassion. It should be easier than a normal meeting. I’ll present your proposal, you just have to be there to sign and endorse it. Okay?” Tony made an agreeable sound and muttered what sounded like a thank you into her lap. Her eyes were warm and her touch soft. “Alright, then. Time to get up.”

 

Pepper helped Tony sit up and then finally stand after quite a few moments, contemplating his outfit. He was dressed in flannel pajama pants and a black tank top that looked relatively clean. Compared to his usual bravado and flash, the combined ensemble of illness and pajamas made him look smaller, more vulnerable, and absolutely adorable. He coughed quietly and Pepper rubbed his back, thinking quickly. Tony was nearly swaying on his feet and there was no way they’d be on time if she helped him clean up, so current dress it was. 

 

“Come on, Tony. Let’s go.” Grabbing an old MIT hoodie that was well-worn and loved along with a pair of wool socks and some old shoes, Pepper stopped at the kitchen to grab him a bottle of water before helping him downstairs into the car.

 

—————————

 

By the time they made it to the conference room in the SI corporate office downtown, they were some of the last to arrive. Pepper could see from where she was helping a nearly delirious Tony navigate that everyone was making easy small talk and laughing. By managing to gather the few nice, kindhearted board members and shareholders they had, she knew the atmosphere would be less oppressive and easier on Tony. Walking into the room, she remained a steady presence next to Tony as everyone turned to watch them come in. Instead of the devil-may-care billionaire attitude they expected to face, they looked shocked as Pepper assisted an exhausted, ill , pajama-clad man into a chair next to hers. Tony was bundled in his hoodie and clutching an empty bottle of water to his chest, Pepper having tried to throw it away only to have Tony weakly grab on and pull it close. She had relented with amusement and with some effort, managed to get him settled now.

 

“Thank you all for attending today,” Pepper said to the rest of the meeting, keeping her voice quiet and her hand in Tony’s. The inventor blinked slowly and kept his gaze on the table, huddled up in on himself and seeming small. “Unfortunately Mr. Stark is fairly ill today but instead of having to reschedule, we thought we’d just outline our proposal now and be done with it. So to start out, if you could turn your attention to the screen…”

 

Pepper proceeded to outline the plan they’d come up with: where the budgeted money would be going and why, projected profits, emergency plans should something become a problem. She couldn’t help but notice that several of the people present suffered wandering attention every time Tony shuffled or sniffled or coughed. Making sure to take moments to check his forehead and make sure he was still okay, Pepper skillfully presented all the information while capturing most of the board’s attention. For a moment, Tony listed forward and she had to stop mid sentence to reach out for him. Pulling him closer, she let him lean against her and she could feel him shivering despite his fever. She tucked his hood up around his head and he sneezed, quiet and almost like a kitten, seeming surprised that the sound came out of him.

 

Across the table, a few of the people present made ‘awww’ sounds before they cleared their throats and refocused.

 

After finishing her presentation, Pepper passed out copies of the official budgeting plan that required their signatures. Everyone took a few moments to look over them, asking questions, clarifying information, making calculations and discussing among themselves. Tony had started to drift off just slightly, the hiccup of his breathing only noticeable to her. She noticed that any quibbles about the wording or the overall structure of the agreement were easily shut down and many glances were shot at the shivering billionaire, full of compassion and warmth. Pepper privately congratulated herself on a perfect play, right at the moment when Tony opened his mouth.

 

“Pep?” He asked, voice scratchy and inducing another coughing fit. She locked eyes with him to show she was listening. The gazes of everyone else present were trained similarly on Tony. “Tired, d’we go home now?” His eyes were wide and puffy and bright with fever, his gaze weak and distracted as he slumped against her trustingly. “Soon, Tony, the board is reviewing the final contracts now,” she replied, rubbing his cheek. A rustling was heard at the other end of the table and a throat was cleared.

 

“Ms Potts? We’ve all signed the contracts,” one of the board members said, handing the contracts back. She smiled graciously and handed Tony a pen, watching as he shakily signed the bottom line at an angle and then seemingly melted in relief. “Why don’t you and Mr. Stark get home to get some rest? The poor dear looks like he needs it.” 

 

Swanning out of the room with Tony leaning on her and somehow managing to make it look graceful, Pepper handed the contracts to the senior secretary to be notarized and filed on their way out.

 

—————————

 

Helping Tony to his room, Pepper peeled off his now sweaty sweatshirt and his shoes and socks, leading him to his bed and tucking the blankets firmly around him. His eyes closed almost immediately and he let out a soft breath, reaching for her hand. She gripped it firmly and pushed his hair out of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. “L’ve ya, Pep,” he said softly, eyes opening a bare amount to find her face and smile. When his eyes closed and his hand went limp in hers, Pepper stood and went out to the kitchen to make a bowl of chicken noodle soup.


End file.
